


Secretly Married

by GayLord



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Secretly Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLord/pseuds/GayLord
Summary: Alex and Maggie end up eloping in the middle of the CADMUS situation. They’ve been together for almost two years and they want to get married but they don’t want to take attention away from stopping CADMUS or gather so many people who are fighting against CADMUS in one location (easy target).So they elope and only let Kara and J'onn know/come to the ceremony and no one else finds out until one of them gets really hurt and the other forces their way into the hospital freaking out cause “that’s my wife in there and you’re going to tell me if she’s okay or I’ll beat you and every one else in here to a pulp until someone tells me if she’s okay.” And then everyone freaks out cause apparently they’re married and didn’t tell anyone.





	Secretly Married

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-Shot lets see how this goes. Comments and Kiddos appreciated. There's a small spoiler about a scene in the show The100. So spoiler alert??

They have been dating for almost 2 years now. And engaged for 5 months almost 6 months. They moved in together after a few months dating each other. They are currently in middle of the CADMUS situation. 

Alex and Maggie are currently on their couch cuddle up together watching The Hundred and eating some Chinese take-out. 

“Hey Al, we are almost 6 months engaged, how about that huh?” Maggie said after a few minutes into the episode they are currently watching.

“Yeah, I know, I was thinking maybe we can get married next week.”

“We can, but we are currently in this CADMUS situation, how are we going to do that? I know it’s not a good idea to get our attention away from stopping CADMUS and not to gather so many people, then we will be an easy target”

“Uhm I don’t know? You have a point there Mags, maybe we can elope.”

“We can do that. But who are we going to tell and who is coming with us? Or do you want to do it just the 2 of us?”

“I know for a fact that Kara won’t like it if we get married and don’t invite her or even tell her we got married. She was pretty excited for the wedding to come when I told her we got engaged.” Alex said stating the obvious. 

“Yeah, I realized, I still got that bruise from when she hugged me a little too hard. That girl got really excited.” Maggie said recalling that memory

“You know that she still feels bad about that.”

“Yeah, I know, I did forgive her though.”

“Look at us, we are that couple, planning our wedding.”

“We did get engaged, so of course we are going to plan our wedding one day.” Maggie said while chuckling. “Also, maybe we can tell J’onn to come to. He is our space dad. And he can read our minds, so he will know what is up anyways.”

“Yeah you’re right, I’ll tell them tomorrow. Right now, I want to know what Clarke is going to do about Finn being captured to the grounders.”

<><><><><><><><>

The following day Alex and Maggie enter the DEO on the lookout for Kara and J’onn. They found J’onn in the command center, whilst Kara was in her training room punching some brick walls to get rid of her frustration against CADMUS that has been building up inside her. Alex and Maggie dragged J’onn and Kara in Alex’s lab to talk to them about the wedding. Only J’onn knows what they want to talk about, because he read their minds. But with Kara, Alex just grabbed her hand and started to literally drag her, she is happy that Kara isn’t holding back but just asking why she is being dragged to Alex’s lab.

When they got in the lab, Alex shooed her lab assistant so they can talk in private without any disturbance to their conversation.

“Okay seriously why did you drag me to your lab Alex?” Kara said as soon as the assistant left the room.

“Maggie and I want to talk to both of you.” Alex said to them. “J’onn you probably already know what we want to talk about because you can read our minds.” Alex said while gesturing to J’onn. 

J’onn just gave her a nod indicating that he knows what they want to ask about.

“Well Kara Alex and I want to elope, and we want both you and J’onn to come with us, but you can’t tell anyone.” Maggie said.

“Of course I want to go to the wedding!!” Kara said giving them both a big smile. “Why am I not allowed to tell anyone though? You guys are getting married for Rao’s sake!!” 

“Well we don’t want to take the attention away from stopping CADMUS and we don’t want to gather a lot of people, then it we will give CADMUS an easy target to attack.” Alex answered.

“But why J’onn and I only? We can invite Winn and James. They can keep a secret. How about Eliza? She would want to come to her daughter’s wedding”

“Kara, we picked you and J’onn because you are Alex’s sister and J’onn is our space dad and he can also read our minds.” Maggie answered to Kara.

“I didn’t invite mom because she is in Midvale and it is kinda sort notice, we want to get married next week.” Alex said.

“Look Supergirl, we both can go and please your sister, I do see all 3 of you like my own daughter and I’m honor Alex and Maggie, I’ll be there.” J’onn said trying to help Alex and Maggie.

“Thank you J’onn, look Kara are you coming or not?” Alex said.

“Of course I’m coming Alex, it’s your wedding!” Kara said happy and full of joy. “And I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you, Kara” Maggie replied.

“Come on now, group hug!! You too J’onn.” Kara grabbed all 3 of them and hug them tight enough while being careful to not break Alex and Maggie’s bones. “Now let’s talk wedding stuff, like when? How? Where? Which last name are you guys going to use?”

<><><><><><><><>

A week later Alex and Maggie got married at a local charge, just 4 of them. After the day wedding of the wedding, Alex told her Eliza that she got married to Maggie and explained why she didn’t invite her mom. 

Afterwards she went to enjoy her little honeymoon with Maggie. They both took 2 days off to celebrate, then they would go back to stopping CADMUS. They didn’t want to take a real honeymoon away from National City just in case something happened the DEO or the NCPD can still contact them. They will be taking a real honeymoon after all the craziness from CADMUS is finished.

<><><><><><><><>

After about 4 months after they got married, CADMUS decided to attack the NCPD. The DEO went to help but by the time they got there, there were 13 deaths and 49 injured, including Maggie. Kara couldn’t get there in time because she was at the Fortress of Solitude looking up some information to how to track down CADMUS better. 

Maggie got injured by keep going inside the building to help other people out, not caring for her own. When the DEO arrived, Maggie was stuck under and piece of wood that fell on her when she was running back inside to help some innocent people and her colleague. That is how Alex found Maggie. Unconscious on the floor with e clear broken arm, few broken ribs, both legs broken with a possible skull fracture. 

As soon as she saw Maggie she ran towards her, look for a pulse. She found one but weak, that relived her a bit but not fully. She was still afraid for about losing Maggie. Now it was just to get the piece of wood of her and on her way to the hospital. Afterwards she tried to get the wood of her wife on her own. When she couldn’t remove the piece of wood on her own, she dragged her DEO team that she got assigned with, to help her wife and to get her on the way to the hospital.

She couldn’t get in the ambulance with Maggie when she was placed in the ambulance. There were still some CADMUS junkies attacking the NCPD. When she was finally finished she went to the hospital as fast as possible with her assigned team, not caring she had to go to the DEO to drop them off. When she got there, she found Winn and James already waiting. Kara called them to make sure they take care of Alex.

As soon as Alex found a nurse, she started to panic and starting to talk/shout to hem.

“Where is Maggie Sawyer!?” 

“I’m sorry ma’am I’m not allowed to give that sort of information.”

“Where is Maggie godam Sawyer?! That woman saved a lot of people today, she better not die on me today!!”

“Ma’am can you please calm down? You can take a seat in the waiting room.” The nurse replied quietly.

“Alex, come here, let’s wait for Maggie.” James tried to make Alex sit down. 

“James shut up!!” she shouted towards James. “That’s my wife in there and you’re going to tell me if she’s okay!” Alex said this time towards the nurse.

“Wife??! Maggie and Alex got married?” Winn asked towards James. While Alex’s DEO team also started murmuring towards each other about the fact that Alex got married to Maggie.

“Well this is going to end bad.” James said towards Winn.

“Yeah, I know, I remember how she threaten me when I knew about Guardian.” Winn said. “The threats are going to begin any minute now.”

“I swear to god I’ll beat you and everyone else in here to a pulp until someone tells me if she’s okay.” Alex threat.

“There it is.” Winn said.

“Ma’am please can you calm down and wait in the waiting room like everyone else?” The nurse said whilst getting scared.

“I’m serious about beating everyone in her, I know 6 different very painful ways to get you to tell me if my wife Maggie Sawyer is okay with my index finger.” Alex threaten the nurse. “She was stuck under a piece of wood at NCPD." 

“Okay ma’am, I’m going to ask doctor about your wife, please wait here.” The nurse said scared. Than he ran away scared to go ask any doctor if they know how Maggie is doing.

“Alex, sit down and wait with us.” Winn said towards Alex.

Alex went to sit down in between Winn and James whilst waiting for a doctor. 

“So.” Winn said unsure after a while. “You and Maggie got married?”

“Yes.” Alex answered while glaring at Winn.

“How long? Does Kara even know?” James asked.

“4 months and yes she does, she was at the wedding.” Alex answered. “Can we please stop talking now I’m too worried right now and I’m on the edge of snapping some bones right now.”

Afterwards they sat there in silence for few min before a doctor came out asking for someone who threaten one of their nurses. 

Alex immediately stood up. “That’s me, now how the hell is Maggie Sawyer doing, is she okay?!”

“Ma’am what is your name?” The doctor asked.

“Alex, Alex Danvers-Sawyer.” Alex answered. They decided to keep their surname, but just add the others surname behind their own “How is my wife Maggie Sawyer doing?” Alex asked once again starting to get impatient.

“Well Mrs. Danvers, she is currently in surgery. She broke both her legs and her left arm. She has 7 broken ribs. And a small skull fracture. She is lucky to be even alive right now.” 

“Finally, someone with information. Thank you, doctor. How long do you think it will take before she is out of surgery?” Alex answered.

“I’ll say about 8 to 12 hours, give or take.” The doctor answered. “If you will excuse me, I have to get back to operating on your wife, I will send someone to keep you updated Mrs. Danvers.” 

“Thank you.” Alex said before walking back to the waiting room to sit and wait.

<><><><><><><><>

After almost 9 hours Maggie got out of surgery. She survived the surgery and is now in the ICU recovering.

When the same doctor as before came out, she found Alex pacing around in the waiting room waiting impatiently.

“Maggie Sawyer.” The doctor said.

As soon as Alex heard Maggie’s name she almost ran towards the doctor with Winn, James, Kara and J’onn right behind her.

“How is she?” Alex asked.

“She pulled thru the surgery and is in recovery right now. You can go visit her.”

“Thank you so much, doctor.” 

The doctor led them to Maggie’s room, so they can sit and wait until Maggie wakes up.

When they got in Maggie was hocked to some machines to help her breath and to monitor her heartbeat. Both her legs are in a cast from her hips to her ankles only showing her tiny toes. Her left arm is in an elbow cast. And there was a bandage around her head. Her face and right arm had couple of stiches covering her wounds.

<><><><><><><><>

After a 1 hour in Maggie’s room hanging around in her room, they were all impatient. Alex was sitting next to Maggie at her right side so she can hold her healthy-ish hand. Kara was at Maggie’s other side focusing on her heart beat and trying to figure out when she will wake up. Winn was asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. James was behind Kara on her chair. And J’onn was standing at the door looking at everyone.

“How long is it going to take before she wakes up?” Kara asked after a while.

“I don’t know Kara.” Alex said to Kara. “Come on Mags, you can fight this, don’t leave me. I love you too much. I want to build a family with you. Hell we just got married. I can’t lose you now.” Alex said while beginning to cry. 

After a few minutes of Alex silently sobbing on hers and Maggie’s joint hand she started to feel Maggie’s hand twitch.

“Alex, she’s waking up.” Kara said having to her Maggie’s steady heartbeat change a bit.

“Alex.” Maggie said hoarsely.

“Here Mags, have some water.” Alex said while grabbing a cup of water with a straw in it that what sitting by for when Maggie wakes up.

“Thanks, Danvers.” Maggie said after taking a sip. “You look like shit.” Maggie chuckle which immediately turned into a groan of point because she has a couple broken ribs. 

“Haha very funny, you better not do this again Margaret Ellen Sawyer-Danvers. You scared the hell out of me.” Alex said while playfully slapping Maggie’s arm. “Plus, you look worse than I do, how you are feeling?”

“So, they know eh? I’m feeling like crap.” Maggie said giving her a sheepish smile.

“Yes, we know, she basically threaten a nurse to know if you’re okay, she called you her wife.” James answered while receiving a glare from Alex.

“Al.” Maggie said.

“Yes Mags, do you need anything? Are you comfortable? Kara can you call a doctor to come in here?” Alex said.

“You got it Alex.” Kara answered before getting out of the room to search for a doctor.

“Chill Danvers, I just wanted to ask you for a kiss.” Maggie said.

“Still we need to call a doctor. And of course you’ll can get a kiss.” Alex said while standing up and leaning towards Maggie to kiss her while being careful not to temper with wires.

“I love you Al. And those you said before, I feel the same way, we can get a dog after I recover from this.” 

“I love you too Mags, and yes we can get a dog when you recover. Now rest.” Alex said while giving Maggie a big smile.


End file.
